


Day 1: Secrets

by aoiichii



Series: Claudetober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudetober 2019, Gen, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Sort Of, byleth is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: Naptime.





	Day 1: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's a day late, but here's day 1 of Claudetober haha~

It’s easy to laugh with them, Claude realizes. Though their expression doesn’t change much and the laughter is usually his alone, Claude wonders at how much easier it is to tease and banter with, at?, Byleth. Different from the others, his classmates and peers, there’s a feeling of wanting to trust and be open, to just say what exactly is on his mind.

A dangerous feeling. A fatal feeling if he doesn’t watch his words and carefully curate what he lets be known and what stays hidden.

As much as he's been taken by them, they were still very much strangers. Meeting by accident and having them suddenly be a part of his everyday life, at first it hadn't been easy to separate the novelty of a new player in his life from whether he was truly interested in them. 

They were useful, this he could not deny. 

And they were straightforward, saying what they meant without holding back - he would call them honest if he could trust that thought. 

But they were like him. Just a bit. 

Perhaps it is an observation that would remain his alone, but there was something to those eyes, to that affectless expression. Something that Claude could pick out because he knew what it looked like to carry a heavy secret. 

Yet, maybe it was their secrets that brought them closer. 

Well, regardless, those were all thoughts for another day - better suited to the later hours when he lets candles burn till the wax has almost reached his tabletop. 

Not the kind of thoughts to have on a free, lazy afternoon. 

There's a nice patch of grass with just the right amount of sunlight, a perfectly positioned tree trunk for him to lean back against, and a comforting weight against his lap where the object of his attentions has fallen asleep - a yellow bit of cloth draped across their shoulders to ward off the slight chill of the occasional breeze. 

Their secrets could lie for another day, he'd ponder them under the stars instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
